


Figure her out

by lovecanbesostrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecanbesostrange/pseuds/lovecanbesostrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina passes the test set for her in 2x10 The Cricket Game and gets to walk free. Red takes her to her destination and the few days spend with each other leave them with some food for thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure her out

Regina walked next to Snow White. And for a brief moment she imagined attacking her. Even without magic the girl was no match for her, she could strangle the life of her and finally end her revenge. But she hesitated and the moment passed. There was no audience, no feeling of victory if it happened in a dark corridor.

She reached the steps when Snow White called her name.

“Regina. Walk far away and never come back. If I hear that the Evil Queen is raising her head ever again, I will shoot the arrow myself.”

There was a tear in Snow’s eye and Regina wanted nothing more than to mock her for it. There were a lot of words on her mind, each a pointy dagger. But she kept them to herself, trying to guard herself for what would wait down the steps. And right around the corner already stood the prince flanked by guards. Eyeing her every move and Regina put on a smile.

One word and she surely could provoke him to draw his sword. Yes, letting him kill her after Snow showed this nauseating act of mercy, might put a wedge in their relationship. A tempting thought. Dying with the knowledge Snow could not easily forgive her true love. Regina’s smile widened. So many ways for revenge and making them miserable.

She wondered what she was supposed to do once she reached the doors of the castle. Running the gauntlet with gruding peasants wasn’t high on her list. But when she took the last step down, she was greeted by a hand offering her a cloak.

“Put this on and keep the hood low. I will guide you out of this castle and away from the villages.”

“My, my, of course Snow White would make sure a guard dog would follow me. I didn’t think she’d choose such a literal one.”

Red didn’t even blink at that. How very disappointing. Well, if she was Regina’s escort, there would be plenty of time to get a rise out of her. With the full moon being a few nights away, that would be amusing.

~~~

Red had volunteered for this. James would have been happy to sent the former Queen off in a highly guarded carriage should she pass the test. But Snow agreed the less attention the better. Of course nobody believed she would pass. And Red was surprised seeing her coming down the steps.

For all the time she had spent with Snow and listened to all of her stories, for all she knew about Snow’s childhood with this woman and from their time in battle against the Evil Queen - Red could not figure her out.

She trusted Snow with her life and also her heart. And if she believed there was something good buried deep within this woman, than Red wanted to believe that too. She was able to control the wolf, to be the wolf, but one tiny slip and the monster would break loose. Red had killed innocent people. And Snow stood by her side nonetheless.

So maybe Regina deserved this chance. Red just needed to figure her out for herself. She understood why James proposed the execution and she understood why Snow stopped the thing. But she wasn’t sure what to think of her own. A few days’ journey spent with her, might be closure on the issue.

At least Regina did as she was told and wore the travelling cloak concealing her identity. That was the first unexpected moment, because after her speech, Red would have guessed that Regina would try to leave the castle with her head held high in pride like a winner. Of course that would have caused an outrage and flying vegetables weren’t even out of the question.

Red was greeted on the way, people made room for her and nobody questioned the black shadow following.

~~~

Regina was losing her interest. She had tried various ways to start, well, something resembling a conversation, but Red barely reacted at all.

“Do you sometimes play with Snow White’s dearest husband? I’m sure he likes chasing a wolf around like in the old times. Does he keep sheep around?”

“You must love the new fashion. I hear fur is all the rage these days.”

“Now tell me, we are both women here, so once a month-“

Red stopped and glared at her.

“If you want me to hit you, just ask for it. That’s a favour I can manage. Otherwise we can camp right here for the next days and you can repeat everything to the wolf, if you’d like to.”

Regina smiled. Took her long enough.

“Camping in the woods, I figured it’s what you and Snow White got used to. Are you in dire need of a new best friend to share these things? I’m sorry to disappoint you, my interests are not so simple.”

And with that she walked past Red, leading the way for the next few minutes. Order was restored. Now she could think of a real conversation piece.

“Now I am sure you are not just dragging me to a cave to murder me far from prying eyes, what exactly is the plan? Do you have any spare kingdoms lying around you take me to?”

“You are a woman of many talents.” Red walked side by side and looked at her with so much intent that Regina turned her head to meet her gaze. “We’re going to a quiet and remote village were you can start your new life. With a job and some honest work. Regina.” Her name was used like a weapon, an unexpected and somewhat intriguing experience. “I hear you’re good with horses.”

Red took back the lead and Regina started to feel the rage coming back to her. She was still stripped of her magic, but it would come back to her. Just a little bit of patience and a new and better plan this time.

~~~

For a second it felt good, but then Red felt a tiny ounce of guilt. Regina had caused so much suffering, but reminding her of a thing that was so closely connected to her love… it didn’t feel good. Because Red knew the pain those words had caused. She didn’t want to stoop to that level.

And yet seeing Regina clench her teeth afterwards, what satisfying. Not because of shutting her up, but because it was proof there was a heart to hurt left. Snow was right.

Regina complained - with as much dignity as possible - that they didn’t take a carriage. It would have made Red’s task easier for sure. But Red explained that they kept to the back roads. The cut right through the woods at times and had to cross some very uneven terrain.

At first Regina had pushed Red’s hand away when she offered it on an uphill, but after almost falling, Regina changed her mind. It was oddly familiar.

When it was time for a rest, Red couldn’t hold back a grin when she offered an apple to Regina. “I know how much you like those.”

“When you force this barbaric ritual on me of sleeping outside, why do you trust I won’t kill you?”

“I don’t. But you better not try. Some things might even surprise you.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“That’s a language you understand, isn’t it?”

Red listened closely for Regina’s heartbeat. Steady. No sign of heightened anxiety.

~~~

On their second night Regina wanted to see how far she could push, but what she found wasn’t was she expected at all. She made a point of sprawling out the cloak she was sleeping on before she attacked.

“Do I get a bedtime story tonight like a scolded child that gets some privileges back? How was it, when you first discovered the wolf? Taking a little bite out of anyone you knew?”

Red twitched and Regina was ready to put her arms up in defence, but then Red shook her head and sat back down. She muttered something Regina couldn’t hear at first, but then she looked at her. Red’s expression was hard as stone. And Regina recognized this. She had seen this in the mirror quite a few times.

“You’ll love this story. It has all the things you like so much. A family keeping secrets, Snow White showing up in a barn and a man murdered in cold blood. But you see, unlike your mother the wolf didn’t aim for just the heart. Only bits and pieces are left. And a love pure and true is torn apart forever.”

For the first time Regina noticed how young Red really was. And there was this tug inside of her. And understanding she had crossed a line that was hard to come back from. Images of Daniel appeared in her mind. The life squeezed out of him.

Regina considered in all earnest to apologize. This pain wasn’t a glorious sight. But Red stood up again and went for a walk. Regina was glad the full moon was another night away.

~~~

Red didn’t say another word the next day. Anything that might leave her lips would either be an awful attack or lead to tears. And in both cases she didn’t want to give Regina the pleasure. To her credit Regina didn’t push. If anything her eyes looked different at Red. Was there compassion hidden underneath?

It sparked Red’s curiosity when they finally split up. She left Regina with some coins and well practised words about taking this chance seriously. But when she turned around, she didn’t go very far.

She watched on as Regina made her last steps of the journey.

“What’s wrong? You know there is a guardian in place. The fairies have an eye on her here.”

It was Jiminy’s voice from inside her hood. He had been with Red all along, trying to calm her down and being on the look out at night when Red had to sleep. His voice was small, but she had no trouble hearing him.

“I think I wanna stay and see this for myself a bit more.”

“Do you think of scaring her tonight?”

“As a wolf? No, I told you I don’t want to face her like that. If she would mock me then I might not hold back as easily. But I think I found what Snow saw in her all those years ago.”

Jiminy leapt out of his hiding place and Red let him sit on her hand.

“You and Snow astonishes me time and again. And I am supposed to be a voice of reason.”

“Maybe you’ve taught me enough, so I can be her conscience for awhile. I know now it will take you longer to get back to the castle. I’m sorry.”

Jiminy spread his wings. “Oh, time is on my side, don’t worry. I hope you can find what you seek in her, Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to read this as the beginning of something more between Red and Regina, the possibility is implied on purpose.


End file.
